yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Children's channels
Nickelodeon is an American children channel that was launched in 1977. Cartoon Network is an American children channel that was founded in 1992. This showcases children's channels. Nickelodeon Nickelodeon is a Southeast Asian pay television channel operated by Viacom, broadcasting from Singapore to the audiences in Southeast Asia, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Launched on 5 November 1998, the channel broadcasts Nickelodeon's original series, being a version of the namesake television channel in the United States, but it also airs the shows from third-party companies. The programs are in English. The channel was also used to be available in South Korea, New Zealand and the Philippines, but it was later replaced by the specific versions for the respective areas. The channel was launched in the Philippines on 5 November 1998 as a 24-hour English-language channel. Then, the network expanded into Indonesia, Malaysia, and Sri Lanka via pan-regional feed broadcast from Singapore since 1999. On 11 October 2006, Viacom's subsidiary MTV Networks Asia Pacific set up a new unit to manage Nickelodeon South East Asia TV based in Singapore."MTV Networks Asia Pacific Announces A New Structure To Advance Its Localization Strategy", Viacom, 11 October 2006 On 15 March 2010 it got a new logo and new programs from the United States. On 11 April 2011, a new schedule was launched to put live-action programs in the primetime slot and will double the Nick Jr. block. On 1 July 2011 the Nick Jr. block was removed. In February 2013, The Nicktoons block launched. In August 2014, a new feed with a new schedule was launched to replace this feed in the rest of Southeast Asia (excluding Indonesia, Malaysia, and the Philippines), Hong Kong, and Taiwan while this feed continues its broadcast and schedule in Indonesia and Malaysia. Nickelodeon began transmissions on 9 March 2001 on Starhub TV, and on Singtel TV since 15 March 2013. Cartoon Network Cartoon Network is a Southeast Asian pay television channel that primarily broadcasts animated series. Operated by Warner Bros. through its Southeast Asian units, the channel is broadcast from its headquarters in Singapore to audiences in its country of location, as well as to Macau and Southeast Asia (except Philippines, where its broadcasting operation was later separated from the broader Southeast Asian version). Cartoon Network started its broadcast in 1994 timesharing with TCM, also broadcasting on Australia. It operated from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network Asia became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons. In 1996, MGM shows started airing and in 1997, Warner Bros. shows started airing. Also in 1997 the channel began airing original productions. On 22 August 1999, Cartoon Network introduced a new rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new original productions and a new graphical package. In 2000 other non-original shows were introduced. Also, throughout the early 2000s, Cartoon Network started airing several more original productions. In 2001, a block called Cartoon Cartoons was introduced. Cartoon Network also introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, the Boomerang block (now a TV channel) and Cartoon Network Night Shift. In 2003 and 2004, more programming blocks were added. Early in 2004, the Boomerang network exclusively on Foxtel. Many of the older cartoons migrated to the new channel. In addition, Cartoon Network for a brief period would show segments of kids getting prizes during the holidays but this was cancelled due to low audience. Up until mid-2004, Cartoon Network had been tied with the Disney Channel as Asia's most popular family network. The removal of older 1950s-1980s Hanna-Barbera programming from the network during this period led to a fall in average audience share during 2004 as fans of older cartoons moved to Boomerang. On 1 October 2005, the channel's 'bumpers' were replaced with 3-D animation promotions that were set in a fictional location called "CN City". A well known scene from a show was sometimes the theme. The "Cartoon Cartoons" moniker was dropped in 2006. On 31 August 2008 the bumpers and ads were updated. "Cartoon Network Theatre" was renamed "Cartoon Network Popcorn". On 1 October 2011, during The Amazing World of Gumball premiere, the channel introduced a new branding, logo, and slogan. In 2013, the US CN bumpers and the Asia bumpers were refreshed. Playhouse Disney Playhouse Disney was a brand for a slate of programming blocks and international cable and satellite television channel that was owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of The Walt Disney Company's Disney–ABC Television Group. It originated in the United States as a morning program block on the Disney Channel. Its programming was targeted at children ages 2–6, featuring a mix of live-action and animated series. The Playhouse Disney block on Disney Channel was relaunched as Disney Junior on February 14, 2011. The 22 cable channels and blocks using the Playhouse Disney brand around the world were relaunched under the Disney Junior brand over the next two years, concluding with the rebranding of the Russian channel in September 2013.